The Princess and the Detective
by Missy EA
Summary: Even if obstacles and trials occur, love will still find a way. Multi-Chaptered. AU. Shin x Shi. A bit OOC, just a little :3. Rated T for a reason that I don't know.
1. Prologue

Hiyaaaaaaaaaaa I'm not actually a newbie here, 'cause I'm a silent reader. Also, it's not my first time writing a story, I'm sorta kinda garnering ample votes on my story in Wattpad.

Soooooooo I'll just try my luck in fanfiction :D

Hope you ShinShi shippers/ FanFiction readers appreciate my story :)

**Summary (Is this even a summary?!) : **Even if obstacles and trials occur, love will still find a way. Multi-Chaptered. AU. A bit OOC, just a little :3

**Prologue**

He's a c_ommoner_, she's a _royal _.

He has a _normal yet rich life _, she's _rich, too, but she isn't free_.

He lives in a _mansion, s_he lives in a _palace._

He wears his _school uniform and casual clothes, s_he wears _gowns and Diamonds._

He has _friends and a lover_, she's a_ loner._

He is _happy , _she is _not ._

If their fates intersects, will a _"Happily ever after" _commit?

Will _love _spark?

_We will see..._

O yeaaaaaaaaaahhh :D

P. P. P. P. S: Please don't expect that I will update often, there's freakin' school, assignments, projects, journalism class, Science Investigatory Projects TT^TT (If only Shiho could help me) and I will update first in my other story, I feel guilty after a 4-month writer's block :(

-Missy EA


	2. Chapter 1- The Life She Is In

**Heyowwwwwwww guys! It's meeeeeee :3 Here's the first chappy of my crazy fic :D**

**Chapter one.**

**3rd person's POV:**

_tick tock tick tock..._

The sound of heavy-duty heels echoed through the corridors of the palace.

"Here she goes again..." Said one of the royal maids.

"Maids!" Said a high-pitched voice, "What is my schedule again?" she said, arching her perfectly groomed, light brown brow.

A maid was hesitant to approach her, but dared to speak with her shaky and weary voice. "U-uhmm, here's your schedule for today, Princess..." the maid handed the princess a scented paper.

The princess read the writings on the paper while frowning.

**Princess Shiho Agatha Lauroinne ****_/larwan/ _****Venice Daphne Reynaldie-Miyano of England's Schedule: (Preparation for Coronation Day)**

**8:00-8:45 -Breakfast with the King and Queen + Table manners lesson**

**8:45-11:00 -See Ms. Charoline for spa, mani & pedi, facial, hair treatment and cold wax**

**11:00-12:15- See Ms. Genivieve for sponsored lunch Genivieve's**

**12:15-2:30 - Visit Duchess Beatrice (Grandmother) for Horse side-saddle practice**

**2:30-4:30- See Queen Elena Woodridge for Archery practice**

**4:30-6:00 - Go to conference room for tea and IMPORTANT conference**

**6:00-7:00 - Dinner with the King and Queen + Table manners lesson, AGAIN**

**7:00-8:30 -Get ready for bed (Take a bath, toothbrush, brush hair 1,000 times and read a book. ALSO, the very important one is: do skincare routine as prescribed by dermatologist)**

"WHAT?!" the princess screamed, loud enough that the maids covered their ears, "This was the same schedule as yesterday!"

"That was the fax sent by the Queen, your highness." one of the butlers said.

The princess massaged her temples before answering, "*sigh* Fine, so much for being the crowned Princess, if sis was here she would've been the crowned princess, instead, she ran away with some commoner and went to Japan... Okay, I'll just get ready. You, *points at the group of maids* fix my bed, prepare my bubble bath, polish my shoes, and charge my iPad, iPhone, iPod, Mac book and tell Sarah (her PA) to buy me new sets of makeup with brushes, got it?" Princess Shiho snapped her fingers, in an instant, the maids bowed curtly and did what they were assigned.

"Oh and you *points at the butler* Bring Pom-pom (Pomeranian), Meggie (Chow-chow), Yuki (Shih Tzu) and Emmie (Poodle) for a walk *smiles*" she ordered.

The young butler sweat dropped, knowing what that smile meant and how troublesome these doggies are.

"Y-yes, your highness."

The princess smirked to herself, "I love being bossy, just wish good luck to my future husband." with that, she walked away towards her bathroom for a nice bubble bath.

**Meanwhile: **

On the other side of the globe, Japan to be exact, a young man with jet black hair, cobalt blue eyes and fair skin sat on his study table to finish hid thesis.

"_Achoooo! Achoooo! _Jeez, how could I have a cold when it's so hot this summer..." he said while picking a pack of pull-ups tissue.

Hahahahahahahahahaha raise your hand for those who got the inside joke on the last part! Reviews please! Sorry for the short and crappy chapter :3


End file.
